Edward Elric x Reader - Stuck in Anime world
by omgthatneko
Summary: This day was the same like others days, you spent all day reading manga and watching animes. You're very obsessed with anime Fullmetal Alchemist, suddenly, there was earthsquake, then you fainted. After waking up, you woke up in Fullmetal Alchemist world.


You are a big fan of this anime. You purchased a lot of DVDs, manga, soundtracks, posters, games, artbooks about this anime. This was the best anime ever you have seen. You really loved those two main characters - Edward and Alphonse. One day, you just sighed, staring into the empty wall, realising of how boring is your life right now. You got up and decided to read Fullmetal Alchemist manga over again, knowing totally what will happen there. After few minutes, you fell asleep, having a manga on your head. It took few hours to wake up from nap, you yawned and scratched your back then got up on your legs. Nothing really happened, but you were feeling something weird and strange, something unusual, every object on your desk and bookshelf was shaking, your eyes went widened , still not believing that's reality, and you still are pretty sure that's just an lucid dream. Fullmetal Alchemist figures collection fell on ground, luckily, they are all fine. Soon, after figures, manga started falling down on you. Earthquakes won't stop and they are getting violently. Soon, you lost your balance and hit the wooden floor, getting hit by a lot of manga volumes. It made you feeling more dizzy, and soon, whole bookshelf lost balance and started falling on you. Then all you saw was completely black. Soon, you opened your [ Your eyes' color here ] eyes . You saw only white light around you, and then you heard a weird voice. The white character looked down at you and snickered widely.

 **If you want to get out of this empty white space, you need to give me something instead.**

You were too tired and feeling too bad to make any decisions, you sighed and panted hardly then whispered by your weak voice. Your [Hair's length and color here] hairs fell down on your face, covering mostly of white light in your vision.

 **I don't know, you can take anything you want from me. I don't care, but please, don't hurt or kill me.**

 **Of course I won't kill you. Now, close your eyes, you will be fine soon.**

The darkness appeared again, you felt dizzy and something is changing in your body. Your body was squeezing you from inside, making you feeling uncomfortable, and having troubles with breathing for a while, and then, you gave up and completely fainted, letting the strange feelings go over your body. After few moments, you were able to hear some of muffled sounds, somebody was talking something but you were still feeling dizzy to open your eyes or get up from laying position. Repressed sound was mostly sounding like an young male voice, but you still was not sure about this noise. You couldn't wait for moment when you will get enough energy to wake up. You sighed and decided to keep trying to listen and figure out this voice. His voice still wasn't getting closer and closer, he probably still doesn't know that you are here. You decided to focus on the thing of what happened few moments ago. White light? Completely white person? Where the hell you were? And what they could do to you? You were drowning in thoughts, and then you felt earthquakes again. You gasped and opened eyes, your vision was still blurred, you blinked couple of times to get your vision sharper. And then you figure out that everything was….much bigger than your body. The jars, pens, books, cup of tea – it was much bigger than you, plus when thump was getting stronger, those items were falling in your direction, you were completely weak and scared. You looked around and went shocked, above your head was an blond person who was taking a nap in sitting position, basing his crossed hands on the desk. Then he started mumbling something, in the same voice tone like before. It was Edward. You panted and had tears in your eyes, as you saw items sliding down after you. You started hardly breathing, and then you gulped, decided to run and hide inside Ed's sleeve of his usual red coat. You could see his human hand wore in white glove. You curled more and hugged to the "wall" of the red sleeve. You started sobbing, still not believing that you have gotten this tiny. Everything around you was dangerous, those daily use items were about to attack you and made you slide down with them on ground, probably killing you from this height. Ed twitched a bit his human hand, moving a bit, because of his arm's numbness. Then he touched you gently by accident, making you blush , and then he gasped and moved fast his hands, making you fall deeper in his sleeve. Then he figured out that something was there inside of his sleeve. He decided to peek up into it by his single golden eye. You climbed to get him to see you, and then you started gasping loudly. Ed panted and his golden eyes went small in shock, he freezed in his body, trying to not shake to make you safely get out of this place so he could examine you in very close perspective. You finally climbed out of this place and sat on the edge of wooden desk, looking down with your tired eyes. Ed was whispering to himself something. His voice was whisperly and raspy, still having an mental shock inside of him.

 **What…the fuck….Geez…. A-Ah…A-Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, right?**

Ed's expression was pretty worried about you, he hates hurting people and watching people cry when he is helpless. You sighed sadly and nodded in silence then your shook your head as an answer on his second question, not wanting to talk at all. Blond boy sighed in relief and lowered his head to look at your face, trying to stare into your beautiful [ Your eyes' color here ] eyes. You shyly looked away, feeling uncomfortable when something THIS big is staring at you at very close-up. Sadly, Edward doesn't understand it , so he still doesn't get why you're avoiding his eyes contact. He decided to start conversation with her to make her feeling less scared and more talkative. He used his whispery voice to don't scare her by his normal voice tone.

 **A-Are you hungry or something?**

You shook head, not feeling hungry at all. You still cannot believe that you're talking with Edward Elric, with your favourite anime character. Ed sighed, letting out his breath, making your [ hair's length and color here ] flow infront of your face. Blond boy noticed it and covered his nose and lips, looking at her with troubled face, thinking that he probably kind of pissed her off.

 **A-Ah…I am sorry. I wasn't going to confuse you or something.**

You shook your head slowly, not caring about this at all, but you had your small red blush on your cheeks. Ed acts kinder and more mature than you expected. You were afraid that he might scream at you in shock or something like this, but he didn't, he acted pretty calm. You sighed and decided to reveal your voice.

 **Can you turn me back to normal? Please?**

Ed blinked after hearing your voice for the first time, he thought you were kind of mute, and then he sighed and scratched his back, and tied up his braid tighter. Soon he took a deep sigh once more and looked down at your small body with golden eyes, trying to say something to don't make her sad.

 **U-Uh, I am sorry. I guess I don't know, but I will try to find the way to get your size back. Anyway, how did you got this small? If you used a powder made of rare herbs, it's a huge chance to come back to normal. You used this thing, or it fell on you by mistake or something like this, right?**

 **No…. I just saw the white light and something asked me to give something to be alive to come to this world, I answered to take whatever it wants. But I didn't expect it to take my size!**

 **No way?! How silly are you?! You said " Take what you want. " !?**

Ed wasn't angry or nervous at all, he just was disappointed and sad, that he was pretty sure he would be able to help to his new friend, he just met. After his reaction, he closed his rare colored eyes, and inhaled then exhaled, trying to relax and taking it with calm expression, trying to not scare little person.

 **Be happy that I am not screaming at you only because you're tiny, and that I don't want you to run away and be afraid of me.**

You decided to think it out alone. If you sacrificed your size to come to this world, what if you will leave this world as sacrifice to get size back and get back to your boring world? Looks like you have to be like this and always stand the closest to him as you can, to don't be lost and killed by another person. You sighed sadly and decided to stop thinking, because it just gave you headache. Boy with long blond hairs looked lower at you with his worried expression again.

 **Are you really sure that you're not hungry? Maybe that's why you're getting headaches?**

You decided to nod, then Ed lift you up carefully by his human hand and walked to the kitchen. He had already prepared sandwiches on the cupboard. Al probably prepared a food for him and Ed forgot to pick it up and bring It to his room. He chuckled and scratched his back.

 **You can eat it if you want. If I will be hungry, I will prepare food on my own. Anyway, what's your name? My name is…..**

 **I know you, you're Edward Elric – the Fullmetal Alchemist. My name is _ [ Your name here ].**

You blinked and nodded,when Ed allowed you to eat his food, then he asked you for name, you answered, knowing perfectly who he is by of course reading manga and watching animes. Ed had pretty confused face, whispering to himself quiet enough " What the hell…." . Then after hearing your name, he let out his small and shy smile and looked away, staring at the wall while whispering your name quietly, trying to remember it, it made you blush of course, hearing him calling your voice, it's too perfect to be real, you were pretty sure that you will soon wake up in your bed, in your boring world. You sighed and looked down at the food and started tasting it. Not bad. Good food to fill up your stomach. You attacked the food, and then you finished on the half of bread. Still there was like 3 sandwiches left on this plate, and you're already full. Ed frowned and chuckled and took one sandwich gently, still having surprised face that half of bread is enough for you. But then after turning his face to the empty wall, he started dreaming about something as always, he always does that when he is looking for any science theory.

He was thinking about getting back your size then, he just realised that you mentioned that you're from another world. He screamed and turned to you, having shocked expression on his face like he just realised something.

 **YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD, RIGHT?!**

You blinked couple of times by his suddenly change of his behaviour. You weren't right, he isn't more mature at all, he is still just a little, silly and stupid dork. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

 **Yes, I said.**

Ed's face expression went shocked and he stepped to you and was about to ask you a lot of question about your world. He didn't believe in another universes, and he thought that's so stupid, and it's just a fairy tales for children. But when you came, he changed his mind.

 **Does alchemy exist in your world? Or magic?**

You sighed and shook your head, then you let out your voice again, once more, looking sadly at Ed, then you looked away, answering to his question.

 **No, magic and alchemy doesn't exist there. No dragons, no monsters, no fantastic creatures. Our world is pretty boring and neutral.**

Ed looked at you sadly, sighing, understanding your face expression, then he looked away and started talking to you.

 **But… You think that this universe is interesting, right? I will show you everything we can do there with alchemy and magic!**

Ed wanted to introduce his world to you, to make you feeling more comfortable by being there with him. It was kind of cute of him, but sadly, it's not really safe for you like this. Everything literally can kill you. You went silent and started to drowning in your thought, leaving sad expression on your face. Ed went worried and poked your back lightly , looking at your face.

 **You sure, you're alright? You look pretty tired…**

 **But I was sleeping too much, I fainted 2 times for few hours, I don't want to sleep.**

You had irritated expression on your face when he went too worried about you. You're not an useless doll, you can walk , move and do things. You hates people when they are way too overprotective. You were about to say back to him something but you got interrupted by yawn. So, Ed's right, you're tired. You should take another long nap. You don't have to worry about danger, because Ed knows that you're there and he will make sure that nothing will happen to you. You lay down on desk and started closing your eyes, still thinking that's just an lucid dream. Everything is going blur and darker. You're pretty sure that when you will open your eyes, you will be in bed, in your room, like always. But this won't happen this time. You are stuck in this world, not stuck in your dreams. You were able to feel Ed's body. You were able to talk, and made interactive conversations with another person. You were able to make your own decisions. It's too real to be dream. You let out your final last sigh, and fell asleep.

Ed took you on his human hand and transported you to the safer place, and placed you on pillow, letting you sleep while he will be focused on doing his notes, as trying to figure out how to make her size come back to normal, by lurking into bunch of his alchemy books borrowed from library.

You still couldn't believe that your wish kind of successfully fulfilled. You are able to befriend with your idol, you are able to lurk into those books. Maybe you will get a chance to read them all and you will remember everything when you will come back to your world. You don't really actually care about coming back to your old black and white colored world. This one was boring, without no magic in your life, and now, there is it, finally, something is happening in your life. Plus finally, somebody cares about you this much. Those friends who are behaving like this are the best.

You wish you could share with him manga books, to say him " Hey ! Look! You're there!", but you threw it away from your mind, you prefer to don't spoiler him the story, because you're not sure if you could ruin the universe by this or something. Everything was so confusing and weird that it won't let you stop thinking about what and how the hell does it happened. Soon, your thoughts calmed down and you let your mind and body finally take a calm rest.


End file.
